To Feel Alive
by starwars0411
Summary: Getting teleported back 3500 years is not fun but this is exactly what happens to Percy Jackson. Will he ever make it back to his era?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third fanfic. Thanks for the support on the first and second one. Well Hope you like.**

Percy POV:

"Percy Jackson." A voice whispered in his head. "You have defeated me and my mother and for that you shall receive a punishment."

"Oh Shit, it's Kronos." I thought.

I woke up by a creek and saw something I never thought I would of never seen. I saw a city of full of Ancient Greek Architecture. Was there a city

like that in America? Probably not. I walked into the town square and people were giving me funny looks. I then saw a contest between Marsyas and

Apollo. "Oh no." I thought. I asked people what year it was. It didn't take long to realize I was in ancient Greece. Wow, Kronos is mean. Apollo obviously won and flayed Marsyas, and that

was disgusting. I then tracked Apollo and saw him going towards a forest. I caught up with him and said, "Why did you flay him alive?" He just

mocked at me and took his bow and said, "Never mess with the god of music and archery ever again." He shot and I caught the arrow. Apollo

was shocked immediately teleported away. I thought, "Caught an invisible arrow. No biggie."

Apollo POV:

That boy caught my arrow. No human could ever do that. He looked like a son of Poseidon and I reported to Zeus. "Poseidon, do you know this

child." He replied with a shake of his head. "I only have one child who is a girl at camp half-blood." "Artemis, get your hunters and capture that

boy and make him swear that he is loyal to Olympus." Apollo wondered if what he did was right. Artemis might be in big danger if she one on ones

a child of that power. He decided to not think about it and disappeared from Mount Olympus.

Artemis POV:

That man was a natural hunter. He managed to keep his tracks away from me for months. We cornered him against a cliff that overhang into the

ocean. He looked back and smiled. "We're going to have to take you to Olympus child." With a shallow sigh, he replied, "No one tells me what to do."

He jumped off the cliff and the water claimed him. He must be a demigod of tremendous power because no one can survive a fall from a cliff that

high. It was 17 times higher than the tower Theseus jumped off. Someone very powerful. Stronger than some gods. Yet he was mortal and the

son of the Earth Shaker.

 _1 year Later_

The first encounter was shocking enough but the second encounter was even more shocking. Zeus said that when she finds the boy Zeus will blast

him with lightning. We found him in a river swimming. With our bows out we shot at him but all of the arrows, even mine, shattered on his skin.

Zeus noticed that he was there and just when the boy got out of the water he struck. The lightning bolt had no effect on him. He just stood there

looking up at the sky. We all had our bows out. "Prepare to get captured." I said.

Percy POV:

Wow, Artemis is pretty intimidating. After fighting Kronos, nothing scared me. I just stood there with my hands up. She walked forward will her bow

still ready. When she came close I did a backflip and kicked her in the face. I then used a trick my father used on my 15th birthday. I dissolved into

a sea breeze. I must of made a really big impression. After using a lightning bolt on me, Zeus must be really angry. Well, I needed to get to my time.

I became solid substance when I reached the entrance to the underworld. It didn't look scary. It looked better than it was when I first came. Little

did I know, I was walking into a trap.


	2. The Innevitable Defeat(For the Gods)

**Thanks for the support on the last one. 3 favorites and I forgot how many follows but thanks for the support. If you followed or**

 **favorited, thank you. Since on all my other fan fics, I've passed 250 views. I'm going to post a new chapter. Thanks for the support.**

Percy POV:

 **I hated traps.** Everyday of my life, there would be a trap somewhere that gets me and I have to fight my way out. Fighting is not the best solution

but it is the only solution. I walked down the stairs to hell. It looked a lot different than the Underworld I've been to. At least I took one step and I

heard a faint woosh behind me. At least, I wasn't dead yet. I heard the crackle of electricity behind me. With unimaginable speed, I threw my

sword like a boomerang. It hit 5 of the people or living things behind me. I turned around and found six gods behind me. Each had their weapons

of power and Gleaming Armor. Zeus boomed, "Stand down, you're coming with us." I turned around to run but I saw six more gods in full

battle outfits. "Like my trap?" Athena inquired. "There is water in the trees above you, turn into a sea breeze and bring down the cavern." A voice

said in my head. Time stopped. "Kronos? Aren't you the titan who got me trapped in ancient Greece?" I asked. "I hate the letter K. My name starts

with C. Chronos. I'm a primordial that embodies time. I was here before Chaos was." I suddenly came up with a crazy idea. Chronos was not Kronos

so I could ask him to change time for me to get to 2015 A.D. (Anno Domini just to be not religious). Time continued and I held my hands. The

ground above me began to rumble. Zeus looked up nervously. "Uhh, what are you doing" I turned back from a sea breeze and saw a bunch of dazed

gods buried below the dirt. I continued walking but Poseidon got up wearily. He said, "Who are you?" "You'll know me in the future Poseidon?" I

replied calmly. I walked down the path unbroken but something told me that Poseidon wasn't going to be happy when I got to the future.

Poseidon in the future(POV):

 **I just realized who that boy was from the past.** He was my son, Percy Jackson. That was why he had so much power. He defeated the whole

Olympian Council. I have a feeling Zeus knows this too. If he knows, then Percy is dead. But Percy deflected Zeus Masterbolt in the past. He

probably couldn't die from that. He might go to Tartarus too. Percy was in danger and Poseidon knew it but Poseidon over everything needed to

have a talk with him. How did he go back in time? What caused it?

Zeus in the past POV:

 **That child managed to beat the whole Olympian Council.** I got up muttering curses. He was going into the underworld. What for though? He

called a meeting. Athena reported, "He had magnificent strategy. Even my children probably wouldn't think about that. It is inhumane." "Wait" I

replied, "If it is in humane, he might be getting his wisdom from the giants or titans. We got to stop him." Hades got up from the floor and said, "It is

too late, he has already gone from my realm. He has gone to Tartarus." "No god or mortal can go to Tartarus and possibly survive. Not even

someone as awesome as me." Apollo exclaimed. Athena thought for a second and then remarked, "Zeus, if you just go to the bottom of the earth,

and rain your masterbolts, it might hit him. Artemis and Apollo can also rain arrows." Artemis stood up and said, "He has bathed in the Styx. No one

has done this before. That means there is one specific point on the body where he can die from being hit. All the other blasts will just shatter on his

skin." The whole counsel started arguing. It looks like we can't fight him, we can only watch his progress in the pit of doom.


	3. Well Sunday is the day

**OMG. Seriously. Sorry for not posting but now, I technically can only post on sunday.**

 **Thanks for the support. Wait till sunday. Yeah**


	4. Phoenix Meet

**I Have to go to Phoenix Arizona to have a swim meet. Sorry. If some one else wants to type the chapter. Send it to me in an email at starwars0411**


	5. COMMERCIAL BREAKS ARE AWESOME

CHAPTER 4

 **So long time no see and stuff. Let's get into the story. Sorry for grammar issues. I'm just too lazy to correct you. Also I'm writing a new chapter for a new story so yeah.**

 **Percy Pov**

 **Tartarus wasn't that bad.** Seriously. This time not all the monsters in the whole freaking universe were after him. I drew my sword as I plummeted into a river. Again. Dealing with Tartarus again. The first time was not that fun. I mean being cursed like a trillion times kind of ruined the fun. As I looked around, I forgot. I seriously needed Annabeth. I don't know where to go and where to look. I decided to look in the darkest parts of Tartarus. I didn't think I would die until someone jumped on my face.

 **Annabeth Pov**

 **How do I put this?** Well I went to sleep one night, and I woke up in the middle of freaking Tartarus! Oh my god, my life is so freaking complicated. Everything that happens to me is part of some major plot. Great not what. Is someone sending me to Tartarus for existing? I got up and walked to the edge of a cliff. As I looked down, I saw the last thing that would be here. Percy. As a demigod, I take risks and I jumped. Time seemed to slow down as a flattened him. He grunted and drew out his bronze sword almost decapitating me. His frown suddenly turned into a grin. "What are you doing here?" I took one glance at his face and shrugged, "I don't know?"

 **In the present…**

 **Poseidon Pov**

 **I walked into the Poseidon cabin just to find Percy on the floor bleeding.** Whoa. I thought of the quickest thing to heal him and took a bucket of ice water and dumped it on him. He woke up instantly and asked, "What was that for?" I replied, "For defeating the whole Olympian council." He put a pretend shocked face on said, "Wait, you know?" I laughed. Suddenly, an explosion happened and the world went dark.

 **OK Now for VOTING!**

 **Should Percy DIE?**

 **A)** **Yes**

 **B)** **No**

 **I'm just kidding. I know everyone will vote B so yeah.**

 **The Real Question:**

 **Should Percy meet LEO?**

 **A)** **Yes**

 **B)** **No**

 **C)** **He should get burned.**

 **D)** **FUCK NO!**

 **E)** **FUCK YES!**

 **F)** **Why is there cussing?**

 **Those are all the choices. PM ME!**

 **Next chapter will be in like a year. Just kidding how about a month.**

 **This is a commercial break because I'm bored. Now let's get back to the story.**

 **We're still in the present. You may be wondering about the explosion thingy but I'll never tell you.**

 **Percy pov:**

 **I woke up in chains.** That's the best welcome after surviving Tartarus. I looked up and saw someone that would be that last person I thought would put me in chains. Michael. I thought he died in the Titan war. He had his bow aimed at me. He put it down and said, "The hero is awake." I would of accepted, "Hi dude", "Do you like champagne?" , or even "Yeah Percy, have you watched the latest movie about you?". But "The Hero is awake"? Nah. I got up and tried to rip my arms out of the chains but he laughed and said, "Those chains are made of 20 sheets of celestial bronze. Plus mortal steel. Plus Plutonium." I didn't take chemistry class so I didn't know what plutonium was. I grumbled and asked, "Michael, why you?" He hesitated before saying, "Because I can rule the freaking universe." Secretly, I was thinking, "Idiot alert, Idiot alert! Get to the deidiotization station and stop his stupid idiot Qualities." He somehow read my mind and did the last thing I would expect. He sent me back in time.


End file.
